Conventionally, coordinate input devices that employ a touch pen and touch panel have been utilized in PDA (Personal Data Assistance) devices, handheld game devices, and the like. Additionally, systems in which various selections are made by touching a touch panel with a finger, such as cash dispensers and railway ticket machines, have also been proposed. Such a technique is disclosed in the following literature:    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-204754
Here, in this [Patent Literature 1], there has been proposed a game device that is based on a touch panel. In this literature, a technique for determining a type of attack on an enemy character based on the graphical shape of an input trajectory when a predetermined graphic is drawn by a player on a touch panel using a finger is disclosed.
With such touch panel based input, processing such as position correction is generally performed prior to use to compensate for the definition (resolution) of the touch panel itself and the difference when a person inputs information using a finger or touch pen.
Specifically, in a case where position input is performed using a finger, a difference in position specification resulting from the thickness of the finger arises. As a result, the pair of position coordinates obtained using the resolution of the touch panel itself are also often converted to pairs of position coordinates at a lower definition (resolution) so as to eliminate slight wigwag.